renitefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
Episode 7: Alicia Vs Gero! Finale to the Sky Battle! Previous > Episode 6: Gero! General of the Front! Next > Episode 8: The Zaku Rebellion! The Reni Strike! Chapters: 13,14 Summary Alicia and Gero reach the peak of their journey into the sky and began their fall back to the surface, and even then the battle continues, Alicia being the first to throw a punch, Gero retaliated with a kick after dodging her punch, Alicia took hold of his leg, however Gero rotated madly forcing her to release him before getting struck in the face and sent downwards at a faster rate, Gero made his way to her by facing his feet to the sky and stamping out a blast of Reni, this shot him forward even faster than Alicia and he caught up in no time, his speed decreasing enough so that he didn't go sailing ahead. Alicia however went to strike him, the attack surprising Gero and allowing her to hit him with not much resistance sending Gero flying downward. Alicia in much the same way as Gero shot herself towards Gero, who had turned to face Alicia. When the two reached each other they began a fury of attacks, the attacks went on for a good while as they fell... Meanwhile on the surface Kite and Ken finished the last remaining enemies, Ken throwing the last one on the floor with a bloody face, the two now wait for the outcome of Alicia's fight.. Alicia and Gero are getting closer and closer to the ground and the two are getting more and more desperate to get the upper hand. Finally Alicia strikes to finish, shouting her attack, No ruijin'en no hanmā ken, connecting both her hands and clenching them she held them above her before slammin down, Gero mocked as he shielded himself with Reni. Alicia's attack contacted with Gero's arms, the attack shot them out of the way and finally Alicia's attack struck Gero in the Chest, sending him crashing into the ground below. Alicia lands softly on the ground, as the smoke surrounding the fallen Gero fades, Gero himself could be seen standing to Kite, Ken and Alicia's shock. Blood was streaming down his face and he looked like he was standing with will power alone. Gero is muttering something to himself, saying “I can't lose, Tera will kill me” over and over again. But with a last kick in the face by Alicia Gero is sent flying into the ground and out for the count... The episode forwards in time to the crash site, where Alicia and Ken's two ships laid. Ken asks Alicia why she let Gero and his men go, she tells him that she is not a murderer, Ken smiles and let's it go, Alicia then goes on to say that she altered the course of the ship a little... The episode then shows Gero and his ship sailing through space, one of Gero's men finds that they aren't heading back to Tera fleet but to somewhere else, Gero orders his men to change it, but they were unsuccessful all the way to their destination, the planet Biadra... Alicia explains where she sent Gero, it is base to the largest rebellion, the Zaku Rebellion, she explains that she is a member of it then explains that the Zaku rebellion will lock Gero and his men up for good...